


Dirty Laundry

by persephone325



Series: Winter One Shots [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, playfulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone325/pseuds/persephone325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eva didn't do the laundry. So Bucky decided to hatch a plan to get her to do it. But that kinda backfires on him. ...Or does it?</p><hr/>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Laundry

Bucky frowned as he stood in the doorway of the bedroom. There were clothes strewn all over the place. All of them were Eva's. He sighed and picked them up, tossing them into a basket nearby.

"Eva? The laundry needs to get done!" Bucky called out as he left the bedroom. "How you still have any clean clothes is beyond me." He joked as he walked up to her in the kitchen. She turned to face him, putting down the dishcloth she was using to dry the dishes.

"Isn't it your turn to do the laundry?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Bucky chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Don't even try to pawn it off on me." He smiled, holding her against him. Eva smirked, then quickly changed her expression to one of shock.

"I would never pawn anything off on you, love." She replied in as innocent a voice as she could manage, holding her hand over her heart as she spoke. Bucky laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Don't play innocent with me, baby girl." He smirked down at her, and Eva couldn't help but giggle. Bucky kissed her forehead, and she smiled up at him. His blue eyes gazing down at her, and the smile on his lips. His brown hair falling in front of his face... Eva wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm not playing anything, Bucky." She shook her head, a smile spreading across her lips as she spoke. "I really am just a good and innocent little girl." Eva insisted, looking up at him as she batted her eyelashes at him. Bucky grinned, showing his teeth.

"Yeah... Sure you are." He playfully rolled his eyes as he brushed his cold metal fingers across her neck. Eva shivered and ran her hands down his chest. "Good and innocent little girls would do the laundry when they're told." Bucky whispered, kissing her cheek before heading towards the sink.

"Aww..." Eva pouted, lowering her head. She turned to face Bucky and was immediately greeted by a spray of water. "Ah! Hey!!" She held her hands up to shield her face, and tried to duck out of the way. The water stopped, and Bucky was standing there smiling. "Bucky!" Eva gasped, staring at him with her mouth hanging open. "What was that?!" She exclaimed with a laughed.

"Oh, Eva... Looks like you should change!" He couldn't contain the laugh that punctuated the end of his sentence.

"You jerk!" Eva exclaimed with a smile on her face. "I can't believe you..." She pushed her wet hair out of her face. "I have no clean clothes!" She whined, walking towards Bucky.

"Hey!" Bucky held his hands out to keep her from hugging him. "Don't hug me! You're soaking wet!" He exclaimed.

"But _you're_ the one who made me this way!" Eva replied, flicking water off her hands at him. Bucky laughed and shook his head. "Ugh... Point received! I'll go do the laundry." She shook her head and turned around, flipping her hair over her shoulder and flicking more water at Bucky.

"Good girl." He called after her. Eva smiled and shook her head as she headed into the bedroom. She stripped off her shirt and pants and tossed them into the laundry basket.

"Damn it, Bucky..." She shook her head and smiled as she headed towards the dresser. She pulled out one of Bucky's shirts, a pair of his sweatpants, and tossed them on the bed. Eva rung the water out of her hair and slipped on Bucky's clothes. They smelled just like him, and she inhaled deeply. The shirt was loose on her and seemed more like a nightshirt. She tied the drawstring of the pants so they wouldn't fall off her, and she grabbed the laundry basket and headed out of the bedroom.

"Eva..." Bucky spoke up, leaning against the wall with a smile.

"Yeah, Bucky?" She asked, resting the laundry basket on her hip. "What's up?"

"What are you wearing?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I had to throw on some of your clothes. I couldn't very well do the laundry soaking wet, or even in my bra and underwear." Eva said. Bucky took a few steps towards her with a smile. "Wh-what?" She asked as he walked closer to her.

"You look...damn adorable." Bucky replied, reaching out to tuck some of her wet hair behind her ears. Eva smiled and shook her head.

"Are you gonna spray me with water again?" She joked, switching the laundry basket to her other hip. Bucky laughed and shook his head.

"No, baby." He whispered, placing his hand on the back of her head.

"Bucky, I have to do the laundry." Eva replied, placing her hand on his chest and smiling up at him. "You said so yourself."

"Come here." He said, pulling the laundry basket from her grip and setting it on the floor. Before Eva could process what was happening, Bucky wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. She gasped softly, then kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What's gotten into you?" Eva pulled away and asked, staring up at him.

"You should wear my clothes more often." He whispered, placing a kiss on her neck. "All your clothes are too pretty to rip off." Eva covered her mouth and giggled, a blush adorning her cheeks.

"Bucky!" She gasped, unable to keep the smile off her lips. He laughed and picked her up, nuzzling into her neck. "Woah! What's going on?" Eva held on to him as he carried her over to the couch and laid her down. "The laundry won't do itself!" She giggled.

"Neither will you." Bucky replied provocatively, causing Eva to blush harder. He kissed her neck as he straddled her on the couch, and she bit her lip.

"God... I should wear your clothes more often!"


End file.
